Gakuto the Genius
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Gakuto aced a test? Oh my... What has the world gone to! Shishido and Atobe owes him two thousand dollars.


Gakuto the Genius

* * *

"Congratulations, Mukahi-kun." Miss Akari said. "You actually did your test correctly and got your self an A." Yes, Miss Akari is back. Why? Because she decided that the trickster of Rikkaidai is too much for her. He was ANNOYING. Did she mention EVIL?

Gakuto stood smirking. "I knew I got an A! Take that Shishido!" He shouted pointing to nowhere.

"Sheesh, you need glasses, I'm behind you, idiot." Shishido said. "And you? Getting an A? What has the world gone to? Tell me this is a dream."

Gakuto shoved the paper in Shishido's face. "HAHA. I beat you. I really _did_ get an A. Now you owe me 2,000 dollars."

Shishido grumbled something along the lines of, "You probably cheated, you cheater..."

"Well? 2,000 dollars, please."

"Can I give you an I.O.U.?"

"... Is that a type of food? I never heard of it..."

"..." Shishido just walked out the classroom, closing the door after him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Gakuto shouted; running out the door and chasing after Ryou.

Miss Akari sighed. She _really_ hates her job. She knew she should have just followed her mother and made that bakery... WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN TO HER MOTHER?!

* * *

It was lunch time. Shishido and Choutaro were as usual, sitting next to that giant tree near the club room.

"Oi Choutaro, are you going to eat that?" Shishido asked pointing to the rice ball.

"...Yes, Shishido-san, yes I am going to."

"Thanks!" Shishido took the rice ball.

"...things I do for love..." Choutaro mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Shishido-san." Choutaro said smiling.

Gakuto ran in holding out his hand.

"..." Shishido looked at Gakuto. He gave him the half eaten rice ball.

"...Ew." Gakuto threw the rice ball some random direction.

"Hey! You chucked my rice ball!" Shishido cried.

Choutaro mumbled something like, "_My_ rice ball, Shishido-san..."

"Two thousand dollars please! And no checks." Gakuto said.

"...You pay him, Choutaro."

"Why do you have to pay him?"

"Because Shishido said that he would give me two thousand dollars if I ever aced a test. So... 2,000 dollars please!" Gakuto cried.

"Let's get." Shishido whispered to Choutaro. He nodded and the two ran off.

"HEY!! YOU OWE ME TWO THOUSAND!"

* * *

"Ore-sama is wondering why Gakuto and Shishido are running extra laps..." Atobe said.

"Rumors say that Gakuto aced a test." Yuushi said emotionlessly.

"Pth..." Atobe tried to hold back laughter. "Ore-sama is amused. Now tell him the truth."

"...He aced a test." Yuushi repeated.

"That was funnier the second time. Now no more fooling around. Tell Ore-sama what _really_ is happening. They better not be planning something to humiliate Ore-sama... Again."

Yuushi secretly chuckled. "_That last time was me..._" He thought.

"Oshitari, are you smiling?" Atobe asked.

Yuushi regained his usual look. "No."

Hiyoshi walked by. Atobe grabbed his arm. "You, tell Ore-sama why Shishido and Gakuto are running extra laps."

Hiyoshi sighed. Why does he always have to explain? Stupid team members. Someday, when he's captain. Who ever asks him for anything runs 3,000 laps.

"Shishido-san said that if Mukahi-san ever aced a test, he would give Mukahi-san two thousand dollars. Mukahi-san aced a test today and well, he's been chasing Shishido-san the whole say for his money." Hiyoshi explained.

"Ore-sama is impressed because you spoke more than one sentence and it didn't have 'gekokujyou' in it." Atobe said.

"Oh and... gekokujyou..." Hiyoshi said. "Now I need water... I spoke too much." He walked away.

"...I was telling the truth." Yuushi said.

"..."

"GIMME MY TWO THOUSAND!"

"NEVER!!!!"

"...SHISHIDO!!! GAKUTO!!!" Atobe shouted.

"That's not a good thing... is it?" Choutaro whispered to Jiroh who was sleeping.

His reply was a series of snores.

"What is it, Atobe?" Shishido said.

"Is it true that Gakuto, MUKAHI Gakuto, aced a test?"

"Yup! I'm a genius! … HEY! You owe me two thousand too!" Gakuto cried. He held out his hand. "GIMME!"

"...I never said that..."

_"Che, if Mukahi every aces a test, Ore-sama will give him two thousand dollars." Atobe from two years ago said._

_Shishido nodded. "I second that."_

"...Nope, I don't remember saying anything about two thousand." Atobe said.

"...YOU OWE ME."

Yuushi walked to the three. "Gakuto, can I see your test paper?"

"Uh, ok, why?" Gakuto asked. He handed the paper to Yuushi.

"Gakuto... this is... _my_ test paper... Miss Akari must have accidentally given mine to you..." Oshitari said. "_No wonder I didn't get a paper back... stupid teacher..._"

"...so... I never aced a test?" Gakuto asked slowly. "I just got the wrong paper?"

"I don't owe you two thousand then! HA!" Shishido said.

"And neither does Ore-sama."

"..." Gakuto was silently for TWO MINUTES, WOW! Then...

"YOU STUPID TEACHER!!! I GOT THE WRONG PAPER!!!!" Gakuto shouted at the top of his lungs. He cursed in those six languages... again.

Everyone by now covered their ears.

Shishido decided to SKIP practice today.

"Shishido-san, why don't we get that meal I offered you before? …" Choutaro said.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Shishido replied.

"O-ore-sama is coming too then." Atobe said.

"Yeah, I'm coming too." Oshitari followed Shishido.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi resumed his training... AT HOME.

Gakuto continued cursing.

Shishido ran back, taped Gakuto mouth shut, and then he ran off.

* * *

"Oh... I gave him the wrong paper..." Miss Akari said. "Oh well, maybe _that's_ the reason why I hear bad words..."

Miss Akari_ really_ hated her job. WHY DIDN'T SHE BECOME A BAKER?!!?


End file.
